kiss me not killer's Dib
by kiss-me-not killer
Summary: AU-fic, Dib loses his family when his house burns down, together with his house, wonderland lies in ruins. zim calls him back to fix things. will Dib succeed in his mission? or will the RED tallest have his head for comming back?
1. this will change everything

_**A/N: this is the first time i try to type a whole fic in this style so please review on how i can inprove my writing style,THANKS, and enjoy the fic**_

kiss-me-not killer's Dib.  
(based on the game American mcgee's Alice)

Ch.1: this will change everything

It's a cold winter night and everyone's fast asleep in the Membrain household. A 15-year old boy was asleep with a book in his lap titled 'wonderland tales'. The cat the boy got for his 14th b-day slept on his desk. Due the last 'incident' 4 years back, they had to move into an old house from back in the Victorian times. The black/green cat woke up and stretched a little, causing the pile of books on Dib's desk to fall.

With the pile of books, also an old oil-lamp hit the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. The oil streamed to the fire that was lightened to keep the room warm. The oil cached fire and soon the smoke filled the whole house.

Dib heard a disembodied voice call his name, waking him up. Dib gasped and saw the fire. He ran to his father's room and also tried to wake up his sister, but she always locked her room, and was a very heavy sleeper. So dib tried to enter his fathers room.

"Dad! We got to get out of this house! Quick! Before we get burned alive!" he knocked on the door.

"get out! Save yourself Dib!" his father yelled between coughs. Dib tried one last time to convince his dad to come with him but it was to late. He made a sprint for the bathroom and opened the window, his Irken-rabbit plushy never leaving his side. Dib jumped out and landed into the snow. He looked back at his house.

"D-dad? Gaz?" he started sobbing, whilst sobbing he ran to the fireman across town. They came with Dib and putted the fired out, but it was to late.

Dib got in with one of the men to take a look at what was left of his dad and his sister. His dad was nothing more than a burned corpse and Gaz, well, she only had burn marks, but she died because she inhaled the smoke. All dib had left was the game slave on Gaz's nightstand.

He took it with him and he said goodbye before they were taken to the mortuary. Dib got a check up in the nearest hospital and was free to go, not have any more injuries than a few scratches.

Dib got assigned to different legal guardians, but no-one could foresee that the once so proud paranormal investigator, had become a suicidal schizophrenic. He couldn't stay to long with one 'family' because of his mental illness and self pity.

He ended up in front of the doors of the 'Brooklyn asylum' his last guardian had brought him there, because he thought that if these people couldn't help the poor soul, nobody could.

Day gang by, days becoming weeks, weeks turning into moths and moths becoming years.

It has been 3 years ever since Dib's terrible los. The nurse came into his cell. Dib looked at her with a death-glare. "I brought you your dinner." She said, Dib just brushed her off.

"pff, so? You know I don't like it, so why bother making me food?" he said coldly. Sitting on his bed, legs crossed.

"I know, but I needed and excuse to bring you this…" she said taking Dib's precious Irken-rabbit out from behind her back. "….maybe this is going to help you feel better."

She gave him his alien-doll and leaved. "I hope that old 'rabbit' will bent him around." She said as she leaved the room and closed the door behind her.

Dib looked at the rabbit and took it, hugging it close. "I missed you Zim." He said and he got under the covers hugging his little Irken close, not bothering to eat his dinner. He maid himself comfy and hugged Zim close.

Then, without warning, Zim began to move. Dib turned his head to look at the poor excuse for an irken doll. Zim looked him straight in the eyes and said: "help us, Dib."

Dib, who was chocked by this, threw Zim to the other side of the room. "t-this can't be happening! This is a bad dream, an illusion! Must be then new medication they're giving me, y-yeah that's it."

He said and he gang to sleep, paranoid thought struck his mind, 'what if this isn't a dream? I have to return to wonderland and find out myself. Yeah that'll be worth a shot, just a look around to see if every thing is still as it supposed to be.'

He thought and closed his eyes, beginning his journey to wonderland.


	2. welcome to your beloved wonderland

Ch.2: welcome to your beloved wonderland 

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dib was falling down a blue hole, his once strange rabbit hole where different objects where floating around, was now blue, damask and dark.

Dib landed ungracefully on the ground of an old mine. "aawaa!" he said standing up and rubbing his sore back. Then he noticed his irken-rabbit, Zim, was standing in front of him.

"please, stop wasting time Dib-human! We're already late!" Zim said and ran away. Dib looked in the direction his alien sprinted. How is it he has so much energy? He asked himself.

Then out of nowhere his old friend the thrasher cat appeared. He looked kind of bad. He was skin over bones, his once so beautiful tattoos where mere grey spots, his left ear torn and a piercing in the other ear that shouldn't be there at all. The purple eyes of the cat where once playfully glistening, now they where filled with hate and envy. The poor creature.

"you've changed to much my friend, but your grin's a comfort." Dib said, a little sadness in his tone. He walked to the cat, the cat approached Dib.

"and you've picked up quite of an attitude. Still curious and willing to learn I hope? " the cat said. And looked Dib over.

"wonderland has become quite strange, how's one to find his way?" Dib asked the cat, wondering how he would react. The cat looked at him and finally answered.

"you should figure that out while you're fighting. Let your need guide your behavior, suppress your instincts to lead. Pursue Zim." He said and then turned around and disappeared while walking away.

"ok…weird. A-anyhow, lets start this wonderland-tale." Dib said and turned to walk thru the mines. 2 turns right and he met a gnome, the poor guy was exhausted, he had a big rough diamond strapped to his back. Dib walked to the gnome and he started a conversation.

"our land is destroyed, our spirits crushed." The little guy said. Looking at his feet the entire time.

"reminds me of the asylum, is there no joy here?"

Happiness and slavery do not dwell in the same house." He said walking away. The thresher cat appeared and looked in Dibs direction.

"and what now? There's no way I can jump over that hole…" Dib pointed at the gaping hole in the ground, at the end of the hole, the rest of the path. The thresher cat smirked behind his paw and looked back at Dib.

"what's so god damn funny!" Dib started to get royally pissed, with everyone talking in riddles and laughing at him. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"when the path is problematic, consider a leap of faith. Ride the wind." The thresher said and vanished with a smirk.

Dib looked at where he'd last saw the cat. "ride the wind?" he asked and out of the hole there came hot steam clouds. Dib jumped and then looked at himself. "how am I supposed to 'ride the wind'?" He then thought about using his coat as a parachute.

He ran towards the steam and jumped onto it. The steam send him to the other side of the road. "wow I didn't thought that would happen." Dib said to himself as he landed on the floor. He then straightened his back and fixed his trench coat. Walking t the next room in these seemingly endless mines.


	3. i wanna be small!

Ch.3: I wanna be small!

"hey boy! C'mere!" a gnome yelled at Dib. Dib looked in it's direction. He walked over to the gnome and made a stop in front of the creature.

"steer up no trouble or the RED TALLEST'll have your head for it. His card guards are merciless." The gnome warned him.

"I'm not afraid of HIM, nor his creatures! Never was really, you should stand up to them." Dib responded. The gnome was amazed by his attitude.

"then, I hope I'll see you again, somewhere someday." The gnome said and leaved. Leaving Dib behind. Dib looked about and saw an other way. He took the small path and came to a chamber with a giant machine. He spotted Zim on the other end of the room, it looked like the Irken was, shrinking? When Zim reached the height of a mouse he entered a petite door. Dib saw another gnome. Walking to him, Dib stood in front of him and waited so the gnome would notice him.

"a human? Well that's long ago! Are you the savoir Zim has been telling us about all this time?" the gnome asked exited.

"I-I wouldn't think so, I'm just a person. And just so you know I wish to get very small." Dib responded.

"hmm, calls for serious twisting! You'll need to go sideways, not forward. If I knew how, I'd go sideways myself."

"no, not twisted, small, not bigger than a mouse, you think you can manage that?" Dib asked again. The gnome looked confused and then he came up with an idea.

"I don't know how I have to manage to change your size but, I know a certain person, braver and wiser than me, he still lives free. You can find him in the deepest pit of the mines." The gnome said and he turned to work on the giant machine.

the thresher cat popped up and looked Dib in the eyes. "doors have locks, locks need keys, which you don't have, let's hope the doors are open." He said looking seriously at Dib.

" and if not, then there may be more than one way to skin a cat, if you pardon the expression." He said, the cat looked annoyed.

"most unpleasant metaphor, please avoid it in future." The cat vanished after these words and leaved dib to his fate. Dib heard footsteps from the way he had to go and out of nowhere a card guard jumped in his way, attacking him.

Dib looked around for a weapon and saw a knife laying around on the floor, that's when he spotted a big sharp knife. He took the knife and jumped up, just in time. The guard swings his sword and Dib dodges it a second time now cutting the guard in 2, smiling like a maniac.

He then remembered Zim and ran as fast as possible to the direction the gnome pointed him to go.


End file.
